leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Gabby and Ty/Games/Quotes/RSE
If the player only has one Pokémon :Gabby: "Is there a strong anywhere? One with a lot of ?" :Ty: "Do you only have the one , and that’s it? If you had more , it'd make for better footage." *First battle **Before battle ::Gabby: "Oh! We've just spotted a tough-looking here of all places! Okay, roll camera! Let's get this interview." ::Ty: "Hey, lookie here! A tough-looking here, of all places! Camera's rolling!" :*Upon being defeated ::Gabby: "My eyes did not lie! I did discover an astonishing !" ::Ty: "Yep, we sure spotted a hot . This is a huge scoop for us!"' :*After being defeated ::Gabby: ''"Awesome! Awesome! Who are you?! I knew we were onto something wild when we spotted you! Oh, please let me explain. We travel around everywhere interviewing all sorts of . So, would you give us a bit of your time for an interview?" ::No: "Oh… Okay, but don't give up! We'll be keeping an eye out for you!" ::Yes: "You will? Thank you! Okay, I need you to describe your feelings about our battle, but it has to be short and sweet. Go!" :::"Mmm, yeah! That's the perfect clincher! I get the feeling that this will make a great TV show. There’s a chance that they’ll air this on TV, so make sure to look for us! Okay! We’ll be seeing you!" :*After accepting or declining an interview ::Gabby: "We'll be keeping an eye out for you!" ::Ty: "You're a natural! Got me some prime footage right here!" *Subsequent battles **Before battle ::Gabby: "Oh! You're ! Hi! Do you remember us from last time? Can you show us how much stronger you've become? Okay, cue interview!" ::Ty: "Hey, lookie here! I remember you! I'll get this battle down on this here camera!" :*Upon being defeated ::Gabby: "That was an intense battle! Did you get that all on camera?" ::Ty: "Yep, I got it all. That whole battle's on camera." :*After being defeated ::Gabby: ""!" Do you remember? That’s the quote you gave us as the battle clincher last time. I never, ever forget stuff like that!" ::*If the previous battle ended with Scenario 1 :::"The last time we battled, you stomped us before we could brace ourselves…" ::*If the previous battle ended with Scenario 3 :::"The last time we battled, we managed to look respectable." ::*If the previous battle ended with Scenario 4 :::"The last time we battled, your item skills cleverly did us in." ::*If the previous battle ended with Scenario 5 :::"The last time we battled, didn't you throw a at us? We were shocked! So we told everyone, just everyone, about it!" ::"Anyway, what do you think? Do you want to be interviewed again?" :::No: "Oh… Okay, but don' give up! We'll be keeping an eye out for you!" :::Yes: "You will? Thank you! Okay, I need you to describe your feelings about our battle, but it has to be short and sweet. Go!" ::::"Mmm, yeah! That's the perfect clincher! I get the feeling that this will make a great TV show. There’s a chance that they’ll air this on TV, so make sure to look for us! Okay! We’ll be seeing you!" :*After accepting or declining an interview ::Gabby: "We'll be keeping an eye out for you!" ::Ty: "You're a natural! Got me some prime footage right here!" *Hoenn TV's :Gabby: "Hi! Today I'm visiting an area near . We're trying to spot some up-and-coming new talent in the field. Today, we turned our lens on the . There's something about this that piqued our interest." :*For any battle after the first ::"We've battled before, but we can attest that the has most definitely improved from before. I knew we were onto someone special when we spotted this !" :"The best way to determine how strong a is… Well, the fastest way is to battle. And so we began our investigation! … … That's how we ended up in battle with . In a dominating performance we were flattened, rolled up, and tossed aside! is ruthlessly strong… Here's our impressions after having battled our featured . :*Scenario 1: Gabby and Ty were unable to land a successful attack ::"...I lost confidence in myself as a result of our encounter. We were beaten before we could launch a single attack. Ohhh... Snivel... In spite of that, 's battles are worth seeing. I recommend confident to challenge ."'' :*Scenario 2: Gabby and Ty were able to land a successful attack and none of the player's Pokémon fainted ::"The combination of and was divine! The sight of them-- and --selflessly supporting each other in the thick of battle… It was a marvelous sight to behold! was the move the used last in our battle. The move is and 's sign of friendship!" :*Scenario 3: At least one of the player's Pokémon fainted ::"Honestly speaking, I thought that I might even be pretty good. While we did end up losing, we did have a hotly contested battle. But if you're struggling against me, you have a ways to go, !" :*Scenario 4: The player used a healing item during battle ::" is adept at reading the opponent's actions. The timing of item usage was remarkably effective!" :*Scenario 5: The player tried to catch Gabby or Ty's Pokémon ::"There's only one thing to be said. Don't you dare throw a during a battle! is certainly strong, but has no clue about the basic rules. To our TV audience, I have a request. If you see , please caution the !" :"After our battle, we asked for a succinct summary. The replied, "." 's and … And ""… Mmm! That's deep! There's deep significance behind that quote! It's no surprise--a good has good things to say. That's all for today! See you all again on our next broadcast!" *Slateport City, interviewing Captain Stern :*During the interview ::Gabby: "I see, I see. You've had a most invaluable experience…" ::Ty: "Okay, , a big smile for the camera!" :*After the interview ::Gabby: "That's wonderful, ! Thank your for taking the time from your busy schedule to talk to us. We hope we can interview you again with news of more discoveries!"